Tectónica de cuerpos
by veintisiete
Summary: Hay dos centímetros entre los dos, luego uno, cero al final. El beso les hunde y tira de ellos hacia dentro, les absorbe. Ambos caen, caen, caen y se hunden. Ninguno quiere salir a la superficie.


**Summary:** Hay dos centímetros entre los dos, luego uno, cero al final. El beso les hunde y tira de ellos hacia dentro, les absorbe. Ambos caen, caen, caen y se hunden. Ninguno quiere salir a la superficie.

**N/A**: Que alguien me mate porque yo **NO** debería estar aquí.

**Tectónica de cuerpos**

**Prólogo. **

Lily se despereza justo cuando Sirius entra en la sala común. El chico lleva la capa colgada en el hombro, la camisa del uniforme por fuera de los pantalones. Tiene las botas que se pone para jugar al Quidditch llenas de fango y la varita en la mano derecha. Los dos se miran en silencio y la pelirroja hace un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Black.

—Buenas tardes, milady.

El merodeador se tira de cualquier forma en el diván que hay frente a ella y apoya las piernas en la mesa donde Remus y Peter acaban siempre jugando al ajedrez. Lily no levanta la vista de su libro, ignorándole deliberadamente, y él sonríe, ladino.

—¿Quieres? —le ofrece, extendiendo la mano para darle un cigarrillo.

—No fumo.

—Ya.

Lo enciende con la varita sin decir palabra bajo la atenta mirada de una Lily incrédula. La chica abre la boca para decir algo y decide cerrarla, molesta consigo misma. Los hechizos no verbales son algo que ni siquiera entra en el programa de este curso y él ya los hace sin inmutarse, como si fuese algo normal para un alumno de quinto. _Tanto talento desperdiciado en un idiota._

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, Evans.

Cuando Sirius vuelve a hablar, después de un rato callado (algo extraño para ser él), se dedica a echar el humo de la última calada de su cigarro de forma que este le rodee la cara. Se incorpora en el diván, como si quisiera debatir un tema de suma importancia con ella, pero Lily se limita a poner los ojos en blanco.

—El qué.

—Creerte superior a todos los demás.

—No me digas.

—¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

Uno de los problemas de Sirius, piensa Lily, es que el chico siempre barbota sus opiniones sin pensar en si a los demás les interesan o no. Dice lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza sin entender cómo aquel tipo de cosas pueden afectar o molestar a los demás. En su opinión, después de todo, lo único que él hace es "decirle al mundo la verdad". La chica suspira, sin muchas ganas de entrar al trapo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo exactamente?

—"No me digas" —repite él, imitando su tono de voz—. Piensas que estás por encima de esto, que no vale la pena escuchar lo que quiero decirte.

Ligeramente molesta, abre la boca para responderle. Encima tiene las santas narices de decirle que se cree por encima de la gente cuando es él quien se dedica a atormentar a la mayoría de los Slytherin de su curso y de cursos superiores sólo porque piensa que es su deber el impartir cierto tipo de justicia platónica en el colegio.

—Sirius Black, eres un jodido hipócrita.

—Ah, ¿si? Y por qué, lady Evans defensora de los débiles y desvalidos. ¿Por qué soy un hipócrita?

Los dos se miran. Él, juguetea con su varita. Ella cierra el libro de golpe, dando por zanjado el tema. Se levanta de la butaca y se lleva una mano a la cadera mientras con la otra sujeta el pesado volumen.

—No vas a liarme para empezar una discusión contigo.

El primogénito de los Black la mira en silencio mientras la chica se pone sus zapatillas y se gira para subir al dormitorio. No piensa –se niega- a decirle nada más a esa niñata pero las palabras le salen sin pensarlo.

—Hay gente que se está yendo de la escuela, Evans. Compañeros de Ravenclaw, Hufflepluff, de Gryffindor. Ramblings cenó hace un par de días con nosotros y hoy ya no está en el castillo porque alguno de tus amiguitos del club Slug pensó que sería una idea fantástica probar un Crucio con ella. Sin embargo, eres capaz de olvidarte de eso cuando James cuelga a Snape porque te ha llamado sangre sucia ¿Quién es aquí el hipócrita, eh?

No se gira hacia él sino que finge no oírle y sube a su dormitorio. Después de cerrar la puerta, tira su libro en cualquier parte y repara en su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana que hay al lado de su cama. Una chica pelirroja y la boca apretada en una línea tensa le devuelve la mirada. ¿De verdad es ella una hipócrita? La voz de Sirius se repite en su cabeza como una cantinela durante todo el día y varios de los siguientes.

_¿De verdad era ella una hipócrita?_

XXX


End file.
